


So I Thought Nah Forget It, Let's End This Despair

by Phrenotobe_Archive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe_Archive/pseuds/Phrenotobe_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when he picked her up at the falls<br/>Where the waters ran with kool-aid and blood<br/>And corvids circled with eerie calls<br/>They knew something else was up in the neighborhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Thought Nah Forget It, Let's End This Despair

So she drew her thorns and he drew his blade  
Having lost their old friend hence  
They ate a meal together in quiet shade  
And agreed the Condesce’s recompense

Lalonde took out her thorns  
Thrust them through and through to make a point  
Dave dropped it like it was hot on the white house lawns  
got on the hoverboard and blew the joint

And when he picked her up at the falls  
Where the waters ran with kool-aid and blood  
And corvids circled with eerie calls  
They knew something else was up in the neighborhood 

The batterwitch levitated above the ground  
Raised unearthly with golden fire  
Her circlet glowing blue and brown  
Rose and Dave made shit transpire 

With sword and twin needles they advanced  
Gold-and-tyrian tyrant in psychic flame  
It was then that the pair chanced  
To find that trolls had changed the game

With a blue light in his eyes Dave charged for her  
The battle between them now instead  
The clash of blade and needles fraught and clear  
The batterwitch laughed as Rose stopped him dead

She pulled the sword from his hands  
And dropped it upon the floor  
The glow faded and then both understand  
She didn’t need to fight him anymore

He opened his mouth to speak  
And choked wetly on his last next thought  
The sword had drawn from by their feet  
And glowing, ran him through just for sport

Falling swiftly to his knees still bold  
He watched the final act begin  
Rose’s rebellion clashed on soft gold  
Until the fork caught her side and went in

Her cry was a thin and airless scream of hate  
Like the voice of a distant unnatural thing  
She stumbled, fell back and tried to wait  
To redouble and breathe and live and win

But Dave fell slack forward upon his sword  
The blood humming loud inside his head  
Rolled back as it broke and then tried to say a word  
All went dark, their pale clothes now red

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies to troll Will Smith


End file.
